And What Will Become Of Those Who Stayed Behind?
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "Hey, why do you have the S crossed out on your tat?"


Years pass and Thatch fits into the third-division like a glove and then there's a suicidal kid who goes by the name Portgas D. Ace who challenges Jinbe, and then Whitebeard, and he's so much more of the man when he sends his crew away in a wall of fire.

"Leave them out of this!"

And when the inevitable outcome is brought about Thatch isn't too surprised, he also isn't too surprised when the kid still tries to kill Pops, although, he should probably try harder.

After all, Thatch remembers when the World Government hunted for the son of Gol D. Roger and the days afterwards Pops would look disgustedly at the News Coo and throw it out to sea.

Thatch has a bit of an idea of why the kid wants to kill Pops so much.

It probably wasn't too good of an idea to prank him in the first week though…

After Ace is settled in and in the position of second-division commander, Thatch finally asks him the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, why do you have the S crossed out on your tat?" He leans up against his table, unperturbed by the disgusting way he's eating.

Ace pauses mid-mouthful, and odd look overcoming his face, finally, after swallowing he murmurs. "It's a homage."

"Ah, I see." And if Thatch cooks up some more desert for the flame head than usual, it isn't anybody's business.

A month later Ace approaches him while he's on watch. "Um, so, the homage-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Ace." It's the first time in a while he's called him by his actual name than a variety of nicknames that never cease to annoy him.

He swallows, "Thanks, but I want to."

Thatch says nothing, looking up at the stars, waiting for Ace to begin, "I was born near the Goa Kingdom, and I used to go to the trash pile there a lot and robbed people so that one day I had enough to go out to sea. I met another kid there called Sabo who helped me, we were going to be pirates together.

"Time passed and another kid joined us, my kid little brother, Luffy, we became brothers and soon it was like we never existed without each other. Except," swallowing back emotions Ace sighs "Sabo was born a noble, he hated them though, but his Dad forced him to come back because he was threatening Luffy and I. But, he hated it so much that he tried to leave anyway, without us.

"Sabo… he... um, he had a dream to see the world and write about his adventures. He tried to set sail when the Goa Kingdom was greeting a Tenryuubito, the bastard shot down his tiny little ship without any remorse.

"So, I wear this for him, in homage in Sabo who never knew freedom but only in his last moments."

Thatch is silent as Ace breathes, calming himself down.

"Well, I guess that sounds better than the tattoo artist made a mistake on a fearsome pirate." Thatch admits, in a softer voice he says. "Thanks for sharing that with me. I can't say that I understand and I won't pity you, but, thank you for living."

It seems to be the right thing to say because his eyes fill up with tears, Thatch barely catches it bus he does… "Now who's the crybaby?"

They don't bring the talk for months afterward.

But, in one particular January after they've watched the sky light up with fireworks from one of their protected islands within the bowels of the New World, Thatch thrusts a parcel into Ace's hands and watches the surprise in those dark eyes.

"Um?"

"Happy birthday!" And the Whitebeard pirates explode into movement, bringing out the booze and the meat, and most importantly the five tiered, 2 metred cake.

Ace's mouth drops open and almost drops the parcel if it wasn't for Thatch and Marco sliding in next to him, posing for Blamenco, who has readied a camera for the occasion, "Guarara! Happy Birthday, my son."

It isn't until later when the excitement of the party has worn off and Ace is standing around the piles of sleeping bodies, he extracts the parcels he's placed in his pants and cautiously tears off the brown paper packaging.

It's a leather-bound book, with a tiny little lock ensuring that the book _stay_ shut, the little card attached says, _"Better start recording your adventures huh?"_

 _~ Thatch_

His chest tightens with an emotion that he cannot explain with words, his hands tighten around the gift and he smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Thatch."

So, he gets to writing down their adventures, the new islands, the pranks, the food, and more importantly, how he felt about it, it's kind of therapeutic in a way and sometimes he feels like Sabo might be looking over him.


End file.
